Christos200
:"If I was not Devil, I would not be Christos." — christos200 :"I'd say christos is the unholy fusion of Dommy '&''' Math."'' — Thorvald of Lym christos200 is a regular IOT player and resident Sinophile. He was part of the Civ4 Stories & Tales influx, where he had experience in the Realpolitik circuit. Known for his unusual roleplay and diplomacy style, he is iconic for ultra-aggressive play and regularly backstabbing his allies. In early games his habit of multiposting single-line diplomatic responses was derided as spammish and his correspondences occasionally drifted into out of character flaming, but over the years his attitude has mellowed and posting quality has improved significantly. Today he is considered a friendly member of IOT Chat—just don't mention Greek politics or economic theory. christos has hosted several of his own games of varying complexity. He considers ChristosIOT I his most successful for lasting to 17 turns, making it the third-longest IOT by complete rounds, a fact he will remind you at the slightest excuse. He has also managed a few Choose-Your-Own-Adventure-styled threads, including Heavenly Sword and Dragon Saber and World of Wuxia. Overview After playing his first few IOTs as Greece, christos took to alternating between Greece and either China or Japan. Frequently accused of stubbornness (and powergaming in his early games), he used to change whole governments on a whim (typically toward a Germanic monarchy during his first IOTs) while retaining the same basic attitude toward diplomacy and play. Later on he ceased this practice, and changes in government policy would be "gradual". Christos became iconic in Imperium Offtopicum VII for propagating the mainland Japan "theory" in an attempt to justify territorial expansion into China and Korea. While roundly regarded as a farce by the other players during Christos' run as Japan, it was enthusiastically adopted to discredit his restart as China later in the game, much to his chagrin. , Christos Xinjiang, Mr. Chiang, George I.]] Christos' breakout performance was in The Multipolar World, where (in what Jehoshua called "a violation in the natural order") he led the People's Republic of Xinjiang to superpower status before provoking a world war. In a controversial sequence of events, he surrendered China to mayor and withdrew to a single-province reserve with his nuclear stockpile that he then used to literally wipe Hawai'i off the map, critically upsetting the balance of power for the rest of the game. For this, he earned near-unanimous condemnation from the remaining players that coloured the games immediately following. Another notable appearance was as the Empire of Japan in Imperium Offtopicum XIV, when he literally declared war on the United Nations, beginning the Pacific War. This led him to boast that "the entire world" couldn't beat him, though the initial blitz soon dissolved into stalemate and most of the campaign was him trying to break out from deadlock. Play style christos established a reputation early on as an unrepentant warmonger, stating that playing dictatorship is "fun". He repeatedly lands himself in sticky situations as a result, yet opts to fight to the last man almost every time, even when an early peace would be in his self-interest. A devout disciple of the nuclear option, from IOT XIV on he has employed the full spectrum of wartime atrocity, including chemical weapons, abuse of prisoners of war for slave labour, and generally trying to maximize enemy casualties simply out of spite. While some players say this makes him good in warfare, he is considered abysmal in diplomacy and economics, leading to his defeat in most IOTs despite initial tactical victories. He also has a reputation for regularly betraying his allies at the first opportunity, leading to his nations being shunned as pariah states, and his early history of government flip-flopping was an attempt to reset diplomatic relations. The one exception to this is Jehoshua, to whom christos has regularly deferred since the Papal States in Multipolarity (in which he paid a national tithe), even when appeasement contradicts his nation's ethos (such as Namibia in early Multipolarity III). christos has attempted to play peaceful states, but claims their parent games die early. In these, he follows a strict non-interventionist foreign policy and neoliberal economic system, the Kingdom of the Caucasus in IdIOT being one of the incredibly few times he hasn't picked a fight with his neighbours. Similarly, the Sung Dynasty in Kashmir claimed to adhere to Confucian ethics and refrained from the sort of extermination tactics seen in other games. He is also known for posting images for his characters in his roleplay and reposting his "cast list" alongside government statements and newscasts. In early games, christos frequently injected author-avatars as his countries' leaders, and sometimes populated the government with Greek characters regardless of the region's ethnicity. In recent years this has largely abated as his focus turned nigh-exclusively to East Asian culture and Sinocentric nations. He has often used the names and/or images of incumbent world leaders and other real-life figures for his characters. Games to his credit Category:Players Category:Game moderators